vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ =January messages= Why do you think it happens? *Blacklist *Design formula *Dame's translators List. What the heck do these pages have in common, because besides the Blacklist I don't get what is so special people reacted negatively too them. I often think its something to do with people having their bubbles burst. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) *Blacklist is a bold name, and it is meant to be negative. Just because we can't link a song it doesn't mean people are not allowed to listen to it. However, people seem to be using it to attack those who use cracked software. So I guess it is an unintended instigator. It can be simplified, no padding around about rules we set. We are not dictating people not to use cracked software, just consider the consequences of using it. *If the title "Miku formula" bothers people, then changing the name to "Marketing formula" or "Design formula" will give more clarity. I guess people like to deny Miku's impact or at least are aware of it and want it to be a 'closet' issue within the fandom. *Dame's listing isn't a policy. But people are treating it as such. Outsider issue seems to be "I'm on the list / My friend / My favorite" is on unrecommended which instantly makes us look like villains. People can post to who ever they want, but don't expect the link to remain if someone finds a better translation. As stated by Diz, it won't matter if there is a huge bold print stating it as a nonblacklist. If people are angry enough to talk about the wiki off site, then that isn't something we can deal with. Those people would either have to come here or the negativity has to be tracked and we can adjust the wiki accordingly. Apparently even though we are a simply wiki, besides the Producer and Song pages, we are looked at as a quality source for Vocaloid information. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Meltingarmymen Well thy are in most of uramanbou's video's where vy2 is singing some of them thy are well hidden like easter eggs but here is some he is phicaly showing a having a liking for them 0:38 Via Stingrays, My Proposal Bends Iron 1;29 1;24 there are lots more but here are 3 of the biggest VY2 songs anyway . also i have a small qurey about the vocaloid wiki on VY1 and VY2's page namely there art many people as normal are just looking at the photo and not reading and i have heard a number of people clame 66 and the VY1's art is there avatars i thought there was something writen there not make it clear that thy do not have offical charaters would it be posible to have something there under the photo or above them saying something like this art work is recogized by vocaloid but not an offical maskot of vy1/2 just to clear things up just a bit of extra stuff i have leared about this pie im not sure if this is the reason but there is a posiblelity that its seen alot to be ironic most of his songs are about girls he cant be with and the pie says on it a food for night witch is kinda known for hepping in bed or romance or what every i don't know if its wort menchaning could just be the articed thinks he likes them its just something Meltingarmymen (talk) 17:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Delete Page Hi. Can you delete this page please? It belongs on the faloid wiki, and the content is one sentence anyways.avaflava1 (talk) 01:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry I got halfway through writing up stuff related to the EOU and had to go out for a few hours. Its done, basically, in case you miss it, the stuff I wrote up was the unofficial guidelines which had been attempted to be set up in the last few months as I was refining the section. I'm not familiar with all the vocaloids and some of my personal tastes in Vocaloid music done always agree with the other editors, so I had been trying to help people understand where to go with them and what to add there. Sadly, this hasn't worked and its time to just open it up for discussion. Some of the others didn't understand why things were set up as they are currently and its time to just get it sorted. the discussion is on the notes page. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh fluff it, its taking too long to tell everyone... Can you post a notice about this on the wikia so everyone visiting knows about it? :Its only times like this I miss being able to do it myself. =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:11, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::The news template can be edited. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I kind forgot about that. Today I'm having a general dumb day. =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Broken Redirects I can see you're switching the song pages from English titles to romaji. The thing is I thought there'd be a redirect and now there are red links everywhere in the producer / illustrator pages... So everything needs to be changed then? Unknown.System (talk) 02:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Pretty much, there doesn't have to be a rush to update the pages because I plan to update (or replace) the "Infobox song" template anyway. It is just badly done and doesn't function as simple as the "Song Derivative" template. Also, when I deleted the concert page and replaced that with individual pages, it redlinked a lot of pages that were original linked to the concert article. :If you are that anxious about it, you can concentrate on Producers that are involved in song series. But I can do a lot of the replacing myself. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:14, January 30, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean producers involved in song series? I want to change the broken links now because it's itching me a little bit, but at the same time I'm kinda curious on what you're planning to do with the infobox song template. Unknown.System (talk) 02:20, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Because song series usually get the most traffic and attention by readers and contributors. Other featured songs are not paid much attention to unless the producer/groups is well known. :I am just updating the template to have parameters similar (but not exact) to Song Derivative template. The individual parameters for producer, lyricists, illustrator, song writer etc. then the links to the video themselves is just overly wordy and complex. Basically if a producer is all of those titles it makes having the parameters redundant. :Plus some of the parameters don't hide when they are not used. It was an early template that is now outdated compared to the other music templates. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) eta plus the wiki already has redlinks due to producer pages, songs, and albums not being created yet. A few more that are existing pages shouldn't be an issue. I'll make an announcement to see if any IPs want to help, but again there isn't a rush to replace them. This is about getting maintenance under control so I don't have to do this in the future. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:33, January 30, 2013 (UTC)